screw the rules, I am Jeccisa!
by izfan26
Summary: My OC,Jeccie is running down a road, barely able to see, when she is sruck by everyone's faorite child billionare. SetoxIZOC, GIRxMokuba.


_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**WHAT I OWN: JECCISA, THE IDEA**_

_**WHAT I DON'T: INVADER ZIM, SETO KAIBA, AND MOKUBA**_

The black haired, blue eyed Irken had been running for three weeks straight. She couldn't remember what from anymore, but, she was scared to stop. _Whatever happened,_ the young girl thought _it must have been the worst day of my life._ She had run through the void between animations. This was a very small world. A short boy, a tall boy, and a boy with a sock on his head "WHATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN' FREAK!" the short one yelled angrily shaking his fist at the bloody and battered Jeccisa. "Madam, do you need assistance?" the boy with a sock on his head asked "oh, she's fine, double d!" "Ketchup!" exclaimed the tall boy. This was a very small world, and Jeccisa didn't have far to run. It became apparent that the show had finished a long time ago; the children playing had gone from color to black and white. Jeccisa knew that once the lines were erased, the children and the set would fade away, forgotten. It wasn't like she could SEE the children, her vision as blurred with tears, and everything was either a shadow or a shape after she hit her head running away. She came into another white void. She came out in what appeared to be child's Japanese anime. A small boy and a taller one were shooting fire out of their fists; a girl was making water fly around (Jeccisa made SURE to stand clear of her) a girl shooting boulders, and a man playing with a boomerang. "Hey, kid! Look out!" yelled the older man shooting fire from his fists. Jeccie was engulfed in the flames, but, as Irkens aren't was unharmed. Another void. This time, she was in perfect Japanese anime woods. "Attention duelists," called a masculine voice from behind her "my hair is assaulting you!" She felt the mans hands (hey, that rhymes!) grab her. "Yeah, well," Jeccisa mocked him "my boots know karate!" "Attention duelists! My hair is in love!" they stood there quietly for a few minutes. "Rejected!" Jeccisa exclaimed, slapping him with her PAK leg, and continuing on the run "wait! Come back! My hair wants to marry you!" he ran into a tree "ouch! My hair!" finally; she made it into what sounded like a city. She wasn't sure if she was in the road or not, but, she dropped to her bloody knees and cried. She wanted her mother. She wanted to go to heaven and be with her. She wanted her father for that matter. Her mother's necklace was so tangled, it was on the verge of choking her, but, she didn't care. It was hers. She kept weeping, wondering how all this had happened.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Daddy, here ate those weasels you wanted." A sixteen-year-old invader Jeccisa told her father, not-really-an-invader Zim. "Thank you, daughter." He said, taking the box from her. "My name is Jeccisa." She said, trying her best to be obedient and NOT totally snarky. "Whatever, daughter." He responded, not even facing her. Jeccisa went upstairs to her bedroom. She lit a candle and started to read. She was reading a book her mother didn't get to complete before she died. She hadn't even gotten to name it. It was about a man who lost his daughter in a paranormal accident which left him with strange powers, and, throughout the book, he was trying to rescue his baby girl. Jeccisa was given the book after her mother was buried, and she always kept it and a few pencils in her PAK. Suddenly, she heard GIR screaming. She put the book back in her PAK, and rushed to him, thinking he was in danger. She saw that he was fine. Forgetting something, Jeccisa? She meant to come back, she meant to blow the candle out, but, one thing lead to another, her daddy called for her to work on something with him, and she completely forgot about the burning candle. GIR found it. "Ooh! A candle!" he wasn't allowed NEAR burning candles. Neither Zim nor "mini-master" as GIR called Jeccisa let him touch one. But, GIR marveled at the small glowing object. He didn't know better, he was very much like a toddler, so, he poured gasoline on the candle, causing it to explode. The computer's fire alarm blared throughout the house. Zim grabbed GIR, and through him out the window. Jeccisa stood twelve feet away, next to her father, waiting for the robo-parents to get out, but, after fifteen minutes, the fire was out, and the robo-parents were no where to be seen. Zim and Jeccisa were so afraid, they forgot the robo-parents were just robots. "Mother?" Zim called out, into the fire "Daddy?" Jeccie yelled, waiting for him to answer. The two ran up to the rubble, and shifted through it, looking for the two robots that treated them like they were their children. The two robots that didn't kick Jeccisa out when she hit them. The two robots…Jeccisa found her robot father's body, and Zim found their robot mothers. The two robots they would never see again. "No! NO! __**NO! **__**NO!**__ Mommy! Daddy! WAHH!" GIR had no idea what was going on. "It'll be ok, mistress! They'll wake up soon, and-" Jeccisa felt like exploding, she was so mad at him. "No, GIR, they WON'T wake up! You killed them! YOU KILLED MOMMY AND DADDY, YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Zim put a hand on the girl's shoulder "honey, they're just-" she tore away "DON'T IRKING TOUCH ME!" she got up, and ran away. Something hard hit her in the back of the head, her vision blurred, and then, she could only see shadows and shapes. She didn't know where she was going, but, she knew one thing; she was NEVER coming back here. She would just keep on running. The universe had a lot of ground to cover, but, she finally broke out of the universe she was born and raised in. and, you all know what happens next._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Hey! Look out!" yelled a raspy, monotone voice. Before Jeccisa could understand what was happening, she was on the ground, looking up at a large black figure covering most of the shadowy sky. She felt something grab her, and pull her out from underneath the car. "What the heck is wrong with you? Why were you crying in the middle of the street?" asked the same voice that told her to look out. "Jeccisa is sorry, sir. Jeccisa cannot see. Not well, at least." Jeccisa felt the man lift her "what's your name?" "Jeccisa." "Do you have a LAST name?" "Zillinski." "I see." Jeccisa felt herself put into a car. Probably the same one he had hit her with. "My name is Seto. Seto Kaiba. I can see you are an alien. I think aliens are cool." She was relieved he wasn't going to tell the government. "Mr. Kaiba," she ventured "what do you look like?" Kaiba described himself as a blue eyed brunette in a white trench coat and black boots. Even though he didn't say it, Jeccisa was sure he was wearing pants. She really HOPED he was wearing pants. "I am also obscenely rich. I am a seventeen year old CEO of a huge gaming corporation. I have a younger brother. I have a dragon fetish." "Seventeen?" "I know where the heck are my parents? Well, I fired them a long time ago." "No it's just that I'm sixteen." The two sat in silence for a while. "Does Jeccie know you? You seem familiar." "You may know m from yu-gi-oh abridged. And, hey, do I know YOU from somewhere? You seem familiar." "You may know me from Invader Zim. My daddy's the main character." Oh, yes, he had seen Mokuba watching it for reasons unknown to him. "Do you- oh never mind, it's a silly question." "Go on, ask me." "Have you run over EVERY girl who likes you?" they laughed, but, then Seto became very serious "no, I've run over some of the guys too."


End file.
